


Make it Extra Fluffy!!!

by Wandering_Anima



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Baking, Chocolate, Cute, Dramatic Harry, Egotistical Tom, Extra Dose of Happy, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Harry is a gay disaster waiting to happen, Harry's in a crisis, Idiots in Love, Lots of fluff?, M/M, No Angst, Sarcastic Harry, Valentine's Day, Wolfstar raises Harry, non-canon timeline, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Anima/pseuds/Wandering_Anima
Summary: “Harry! Just what?” Hermione’s shriek could be heard as her eyes laid upon the complete utter chaos in front of her.“Bloody Hell! Harry!” Ron joined in after his girlfriend, to be greeted by the state of his friend’s apartment.Harry looked at his friends, an empty bag of flour in his right hand and the other a towel. Harry decided, that was the last straw, that was it, and he did the only thing he could possibly do. The only rational choice left, and that was to cry.Harry totally forgot about Valentine's Day and that he's not so single.He just wants to bake a fluffy cheesecake, so why is it so goddamn hard.So like the logical and sensible person that he is, he's having a crisis.Everything is just so chipper.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Make it Extra Fluffy!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour!!! ヾ(＠＾▽＾＠)ﾉ
> 
> I am back with a Valentin's Day fic this time cuz why not I guess.
> 
> Be Warned:  
> Bad Puns  
> Overly dramatic, but it runs in the family  
> Happy No Sad times so no crying in the club

“ **Harry! Just what?** ” Hermione’s shriek could be heard as her eyes laid upon the complete utter chaos in front of her.

“ **Bloody Hell! Harry!** ” Ron joined in after his girlfriend, to be greeted by the state of his friend’s apartment.

Harry stood there in all his glorious mess. His tan skin covered by blotches of white powder, his face now home to streaks of powder and cream, and his apron having taken the brunt of the mess. He was disheveled beyond compare, the same predicament as the kitchen itself.

Harry looked at his friends, an empty bag of flour in his right hand and the other a towel. Harry decided, that was the last straw, that was it, and he did the only thing he could possibly do. The only rational choice left, and that was to cry.

Harry crumpled down next to the oven and cried, streams of tears coming out like a dam had been broken. There was no stopping this, and Harry wasn’t going to either because he’s had enough.

This emotional breakdown plus the state of the apartment had his friends stunned in shock before they made their way over to him. Arriving at the kitchen, the closer the got the more messier it seemed to get.

Bags were open, some contents spilled over onto the surface. Bottles and boxes left standing, some falling or had rolled off the tabletop. Eggs and shells were all over the counter. Several pans of what seemed to be cake were seen, some mostly looked burnt to the point of looking like coal and others looked so under cooked that the batter was still far too gooey.

Cracked egg shells and yolks were strewn across the floor. Several empty flour bags thrown out idly. There were also batter spilled over onto the counter and floor, some a different consistency than the other. Burnt marks could be seen on the counter top, various degrees of scorched marks. It was not a pretty site. 

But that’s the least of their problems because their normally bright cheery friend was breaking down like no tomorrow.

“Oh Harry, what’s wrong? What happened?” Hermione asked as she made to sit beside Harry, gently rubbing small circles behind the hunched quivering boy.

“Come on Harry, we can’t help if you don’t tell us and trust me when I say we don’t even know where to start.” Ron looked down at his smaller friend who seemed all the more smaller now wrapped in his arm.

They tried to hear what Harry was trying to say in between his sobs but all they could make out was nonsensical sounds. Hermione and Ron looked at each other, both sharing a concerned look for their youngest friend. After sometime it seems Harry was about to finally speak, and they listened intently.

Between soft sobs, he choked out, “I’ve reached my limits,” he let out a bitter laugh, “I think… Yeah,” he nodded, “I’m probably having a crisis right now _but_ the world isn’t ending,” Harry looked from Hermione to Ron and turned back to face his lap, “and it should be ending.” he finished, wiping away his tears.

“Umm… sweety, you’ve always had a flare for the dramatics and that,” Hermione moved her hand in a gesturing motion in Harry’s direction, “well, that didn’t answer anything.”

Harry scoffed, “I _do not_ have a flare for the dramatics as you so graciously put it.” This received a laugh from his ginger friend, “ _Harry_ , you were raised by Sirius, _the_ Sirius. There’s no way you wouldn’t be eccentric.”

Harry glared at his friend, but alas with tears in his eyes and a range of cream, crumbs, and flour covering his face he did not look very threatening at all. Ron just returned one of his lopsided grins at his friend, and the smaller of the two let out an exasperated sigh, leaning into Hermione. 

Hermione carded her fingers through the thick black locks of hair. This always seemed to calm down the younger man, and he dearly needed it now. Harry completely melted into Hermione’s touch, letting his anxiety seep away as much as he could.

“So, are you going to explain just what we’ve walked into, you almost gave me a heart attack. I thought something had happened.” Hermione eyed Harry, one of thick eyebrows raised, waiting for an answer. Harry met her brown eyes, which at the moment were filled with worry and slight amusement. He let out a sigh, ready to start the story on how this whole debacle started.

“Well… it’s a long story,” Harry started to only be interrupted by Ron’s snort. “Mate, you were able to summarize a ten hour long movie in what fifteen minutes, I have no doubt you’ll be able to finish this story as well.”

“If you say so,” Harry smirked at his friend, “Ronmeo.” Ron's eyes widened, appalled by the use of that name, “You green eyed imp, we made a pact to never talk about that again.”

Harry stared at the new nickname, spluttering out indignantly, “I-imp?! You asshole just because you're a giraffe doesn't mean I’m short. I’ll have you know I am perfectly within the average height range.” Harry lifted his chin haughtily. Their bantering received a laugh from Hermione.

“Alright, alright, lets continue on with the story before you guys get sidetracked,” it seems Ron was about to retort something and she decided to add in, “of course by all means precede, just who is this Ronmeo.” she finished with a mischievous grin. This had Ron shut his mouth instantly, whatever witty remark left unspoken.

“It’s the fourteenth tomorrow.” Harry replied like that answered everything. Ron looked at his friend, brows furrowed in confusion, “Okay… and what does that have to do with anything exactly.”

“Ron, Valentine’s Day, duh!” Harry eyed his friend as if he was the one at fault for not understanding. Which received him a flicker to the forehead, “obviously I know _that_ but why does it have to do with anything.” Harry glared at the lanky ginger who had just flicked him with his _bony_ fingers, making it all the more painful. And he promised he would get him back… when he’s less of an emotional mess and could catch them off guard.

“Well…”

:Flashback:

“Hey, Siri!” Harry greeted his father.

“ **Pup!** ” came Sirius’s loud response, before Harry could cross the door, he was enveloped in a crushing hug. This knocked the breath out of Harry’s lungs, making him tap his father’s back in surrender. Causing Sirius to bark out a rambunctious laugh.

“Padfoot, what have we talked about manhandling Harry.” His husband chided from the kitchen doorway.

Sirius let go of his son, only to do a dramatic deep bow, “As you command, your highness.” He finished with his hand in a mock gesture, twirling in the air.

Harry rolled his eyes, shaking his head in fondness, smiling. The other in the room doing the same as well, already used to his husband’s antics.

“Hello Remus, how are you?” Harry greeted his other dad, walking towards him. “Hey cub, I am driven into madness by your father here.” Remus also made his way across to hug his son, unlike Sirius’s bone crushing hug, Harry was able to relax into his father’s more gentle embrace. But he wouldn’t trade either for the world.

“Hey!” Sirius squawked, “ _Me,_ drive anyone into madness, _never_. That is below me Moony, far too plebeian.” Sirius sniffed the air arrogantly, that would have the Malfoy peacocks a run for their name.

Remus gave a chuckle to his husband’s theatrics while gesturing Harry to the table. “You came just in time, I have some pastries baked and,” Remus looked down on his wristwatch, “well, I should take them out now lest we want that whole fiasco with the chocolate treacle tarts.” He shot his husband a look with the latter just shrugging it off like it was nothing.

The moment Remus left through the door, Sirius did not wait to pounce, “So, leather or suit?” He gave his son the best serious face he could muster up, which Harry found quite hilarious. His father was very bad at having a poker face even when he was scolding him when he got in trouble. Oftentimes than not, he would laugh along with the prank that Harry had pulled, praising him on the executions of it. It only got them both getting lectured by Remus in the end. Harry smiled at the memories.

“Why?” Harry asked as he took a sip of his tea, relishing in the taste that always reminds him of home. His father shot him a baffled look, “Pup! It’s the fourteenth tomorrow, what do you mean why?”

“Dad!” Harry drew out the word, frowning at his father, “Obviously I _know_ it’s the fourteenth tomorrow but _why_ does it matter?” 

“It’s Valentine’s Day tomorrow _that’s_ why it matters.”

“Yeah so?” Harry gave a nonchalant shrug, going back to sipping on his tea.

“Well, I for one am going to be wooing your dad _again_. Alas, I must renew our vows every year.” Harry snickered into his hands, proceeding to look up his dad, “Siri, you renew your vows like _every_ month and make a big deal out of it, it’s always very extravagant.” Harry nodded.

Sirius huffed, grinning, “Of course I do, your dad deserves the best and that is _me_. I wish to celebrate grandly everyday and relieve his stress, too bad I can’t.” Harry gave his dad an incredulous laugh, “Dad, you do know that your luxurious outings only cause Remus _more_ stress.” 

At Sirius’s look of, _I don’t believe you,_ Harry raised an eyebrow and rose up to the challenge, “There was that event in my sixth year. Oh Yeah~” Harry nodded in agreement, sarcasm etched in every nod, “It real romantic, sweaty intermingled bodies and obnoxious lighting displays. I bet they went home with more than a glow, that’s for sure.”

Sirius spluttered, aghast at the revelation, “H-how do you know about t-that!” Harry put his cup down, clasping his hands on top each other, straightening out his back, he leveled his eyes with the soft grey ones of his dad, “Grimmauld was built very long ago and the walls are very thin, _especially_ the ones in the library.” Harry grabbed his cup with one hand, shooting a smirk at his flabbergasted father, “So yes, I know about your little escapades.”

Sirius gathered all his bearings, clearing his throat, “If only I weren’t on the receiving end of it, I’d say I was proud.” 

“Please dad, even if I had sound blocking headphones on with loud music, I could still hear your voice. Your thunderous voice rivals that of grandma Walburga.”

“Oh please, don’t bring up that insufferable woman's name, it’s bad luck.” He shot his son an unimpressed look, muttering, “of all the people to compare me to.” He then quirked an eyebrow, “and grandma?”

“Well... she dearly loved it when I called her grandmother, our conversations were so… heartfelt. She really was a charming woman till the last of her days, charms you didn’t inherit it seems, what a shame, that.” Harry grinned at his father.

Sirius threw his head back, letting out a boisterous laugh, “oh yeah, it’s a real shame. God, that woman was still spouting ill words even in her last breath. Can you believe her, calling Remus ill bred, _Remus_. The nerve of that woman.” Sirius let out a wistful sigh, shaking his head, “at least, I was able to reconcile with Regulus. Oh! Speaking of, don’t forget we’re having a family dinner next month.”

“Yes dad, I haven’t forgotten, Remus has been reminding me like, _everyday_.”

The door to the kitchen opened and Remus came out with a platter full of pastries, “What are we talking about?” he made his way to the table, Sirius reaching for one before he even had the chance to set it down, only to receive a slap on the hand. 

Sirius gave his husband a kicked puppy look, knowing his husband can never say no to that. He received something sweeter than a pastry in return, a kiss. Works like a charm every time.

Harry smiled at the sight before him, those two lovebirds never ceasing to make single people envious. “Just talking about Valentine’s Day.” Harry answered as he grabbed one of the pastries, stuffing his mouth, happily munching away.

“Of course,” Remus sat down in the seat beside his husband, “it’s tomorrow, got anything planned?”

Sirius smiled fondly, “I still remember what your dad did,” he shook his head, laughing softly, “You remember Moony, this would’ve been Harry’s first Valentine’s Day.”

Remus also joined in on the laughter, remembering the moment, “Of course, how could I not.”

“Well would anyone like to indulge me as well or would I have to eavesdrop against the thin walls.” Harry asked with his mouth full of pastries, earning him a chiding look from Remus, which he only beamed back at with puffy cheeks.

“Alright pup, no need for the spying.” Sirius leaned back in his chair, a hand rubbing his jaw in a thoughtful manner, “So your dad had the brilliant idea to involve you in the plan. He thought to use you as his little wing man, cupid more like. A real Einstein that one.” He chuckled at the thought.

“Your dad had dressed you up in a little toga with tiny fake wings, in your hands a bow and arrow. He placed you back in your crib full of lily flowers. Your dad, he decided to go all natural.” Remus continued.

Sirius’s laugh only got louder, clutching his stomach, trying to catch his breath, “Ohh man, you should have seen their faces, we arrived right on time. After placing you back in the crib he decided to hide to surprise her, he signaled her with the baby monitor. I bet that idiot was brimming with excitement, but you know what happened?” Sirius stopped, sharing a look with his husband, both burst laughing again.

“The next your dad heard was a scream. Your mother was screaming bloody murder, and we came just in time to see your dad running into your room, fumbling all the way.”

“When we made our way to your room, oh god. You should have seen the look Lily gave, I have never seen your dad look paler. You know he was in some real shit when your mother was using his full name. Now _that_ could strike fear in god, her normally ginger hair looked like it was blazing and her green eyes looked murderous.”

“So Sirius and I, we came into the room just to see what had gone wrong and you know what we found. There in the crib with you was a small gecko, your mom had only seen the tail thinking it had been a snake hidden among the flowers. The gecko was not harmless at all, could do no damage really.”

“Wait, snitch! That’s how you guys came across him. No wonder mom always gave dad a certain look whenever I held him.” Harry let out a chuckle.

“Yeah, your dad, he checked the flowers before placing them but I guess the gecko was so tiny he didn’t see it, I mean his sight never was the best _even_ with glasses. Even after everything was solved, your dad wouldn't even hold you even when you held out your hand to him. Poor sod, he was going on about having failed as a father and how he doesn’t deserve to hold you, and you know what your mother said.”

“ _Well, that’s fine, I have many men lining up to hold Harry._ ”

“Can you believe it! Your father for the second time that day looked so pale he looked ill. His soul almost left his body, he was a spluttering mess. And your mom finally stopped your dad’s torment stating that she obviously meant me and Remus.”

“She said he better women up and hold you because she might as well be a single mother at twenty if he’s just going to act like a child. Finally your dad managed to hold you again, trust me he was a sobbing mess, asking you to forgive him for his oh so _brilliant_ idea.”

They laughed at the memory and the many other brilliant ideas James had come up with as well and the trouble he got in with Lily for it.

“So, any plans for tomorrow, cub? Knowing Sirius he already has something planned. To woo me again as he likes to put it.” Remus was encased in his husband’s arms without warning. “Why of course Moony, can’t have you leaving me now can I, at least with the renewal of our vows, I can drag you to court if you do have the funny idea to leave me. I mean it’s very unlikely to happen. I mean look at me but it’s never bad to have a backup plan.”

“Are you sure you can’t return him dad.”

Remus shook his head solemnly, “No can do cub, I lost the receipt and plus there’s a no return policy, what’s a man to do.”

“HEY!” Sirius shouted, pouting playfully.

“Oh, don’t worry Padfoot, the only place you're getting returned to are where Harry and I are.” Remus indulged his husband.

“Well, I have nothing planned out tomorrow. I mean it’s the weekend tomorrow and I’ve finished all my work for college, Snape has me slaving away in chemistry. If only my major didn’t need that, ugh, he really has me rethinking about my major, I don’t think I can have another class with him.” Harry groaned slouching in his seat, dropping his head on his arms on top of the table.

“That old bat!” Sirius bit out, “I bet he’s just making your life miserable just to get back at us. When is he going to grow up, being that petty, can you imagine.” he scoffed.

“Padfoot, you’re not one to talk about growing up. Really it’s like Remus actually has two gay disastrous sons instead of one.”

“Sorry Harrykins but I am anything but disastrous. My dashing looks and wits could charm just about anyone, I mean look at what I scored.”

Harry rolled his eyes from where he had his head laying on the tabletop, “Alright I get it no need to flaunt and taunt the poor sod who’s sing-” Harry jolted up straight, some of the dishes clinking from the movement. His actions alerting both his dads to straighten up as well.

“Harry, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Remus asked his son, who at the moment was staring at them, green eyes wide from worry and surprise, “I-I **_forgot!_** ” Harry all but shrieked.

“Pup, what? What is it? You freaking out is freaking _me_ out.” Sirius looked at his son’s outburst in concern.

Harry’s head snapped to look at Remus, “I need to learn how to bake.” 

Remus and Sirius looked at each other, sharing a confused look, but Remus looked at his son’s pleading eyes and of course how could he say no.

:END OF FLASHBACK:

“Wait! Harry didn’t you say you were good at cooking?” Ron asked as he adjusted himself on the floor, it was quite difficult sitting on the floor when he was just bones and had no meat to actually cushion him.

Harry let out a soft sigh where he was melting into Hermione’s side, “Well… Yeah… But that was before our third year, I was only thirteen and after that year I was adopted by Remus and Sirius. I no longer had to slave away like Cinderella under my so-called relatives. And after that, Sirius and Remus wouldn’t let me do anything and spoiled me rotten. And… well… obviously I forgot how to bake. It's been like ten years, plus I was never good at it in the first place.” Harry finished with another sad sigh, worming himself closer to Hermione’s hand that was carding through his hair.

“Well, if you want, Ron here can help you bake-” Hermione looked down at her friend who was leaning on her shoulder, “just what exactly are you making?”

“A very and I mean Very fluffy cheesecake.” His frown worsened at the thought like it had personally hurt him, which in Harry’s case it had. “And, no. I have to make it by myself, no help, well physical help, you can be the annoying voice that pesters me although you will be no Gordon Ramsey.”

Hermione laughed at the thought, Ron joining her, “I don’t think Ron could succeed even if he tried and you almost sound sad about it Harry.”

“I don’t know, it would be funny I guess.”

“Funny?!” Ron guffawed. “Mate have you actually finally lost it. Well I’ll be damned I thought it be Snape that would have snapped your fragile strand of sanity. No puns intended.”

“You’re such a nerd, it’s not even very punny. And your Ron, I would never give Snape the chance, I wouldn’t be able to face my dads if I had. I’m very Sirius about that.” Harry deadpanned.

“You’re right, maybe I finally lost it, I can’t believe I just said that, do you perhaps think the fumes of those cursed burnt cakes has killed all my brain cells. I mean there weren’t really many to begin with. At this point will I even get my degree and before I know it I’ll have to work at a bakery because that’s the only job I could get because the universe hates me.” Harry rambled on, tears welling up in his red rimmed eyes, spilling over his already tear stained cheeks.

Hermione straightened herself out, realizing that this wasn’t just any typical dilemma that Harry normally had. No this is the going into crisis mode for one problem and between all that stressing, all his other problems resurface and just rolls out into one big catastrophe. All in all, her friend was in distress, it doesn’t happen often, but when it does it takes some time coaxing him out of it.

Hermione moved so she could face him, causing Harry to move his head away from her shoulder. Hermione grabbed both his shoulders, having a firm grip on them, “Harry James Potter-Black, you are the son of Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus. You are tenacious, witty, strong, brave, clever, funny, honest, kind, and well I could go on but you get the point. You are not going to drown in self loathing because today’s an important day for you and you _will_ pull through.” Hermione’s determined eyes bore into Harry’s own distraught ones, getting her message across.

Harry sniffed, taking his arm and rubbing away the tears with the back of his forearms. He nodded to his friend, determined as well, “Okay, let's do this. Com’on chef Ronsey we got a cake to make.”

Ron groaned, “Really another terrible nickname, you green imp.” Ron retorted back playfully, both grinning at the nicknames.

\--

The vibrant yellow and orange hues of the sunset were the only light cascading into the dark apartment, intermingling with the shadows inside. Everything was quiet, so much so that the only sound heard is the droplets of water from the sink and one other place.

There was someone sitting a few feet away from the door, right in the middle of the room. Droplets of water falling like soft rain drops from his thick black hair, faster than the towel on top their head could absorb.

The door in front opened, letting light seep through from the hallway as well as cast a long shadow into the room by the person standing in the doorway.

“Harry?” A voice asked, it sounded soft and disembodied from the towel covering his ears. Then someone knelt down in front him, looming over his figure, long slender fingers cupping his face, lifting his face up to meet the newcomer’s eyes.

Harry’s emerald green ones met with maroon almost burgundy eyes, “Harry? sweet-tart are you alright?” The person’s voice was low and husky, a rumbling in their chest that Harry could feel the vibrations.

Harry moved his gaze downward, hiding his face away, “I understand if you want to break up with me,” and yet again he was tearing up, Harry fought bitterly to hold it in but it was for naught. He hoped it wouldn’t be so discernible with the droplet from his hair.

“Wh-what brought this on?” The voice carried uncertainty and vulnerability. It sounded so wrong coming from his lover. No, that voice should only sound confident and strong and well as much as he hated to admit it, smug and… arrogant. And it pained him hearing the waver in their voice.

“Tom, I’m sorry, I’m such a horrible boyfriend.” Harry’s tear filled eyes met Tom’s worried ones. “Gem, you have to tell me what’s wrong or I won’t know. As much as you think I’m a know-it-all, I don’t know _everything_.” Tom stated as an attempt to lighten up the mood.

Harry stood up, startling Tom from the abrupt movement. Without another word, Harry grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and dragged, more like Harry guiding Tom’s bigger frame into the kitchen.

And there Tom saw, sitting right in the middle of the island was a cake? He couldn’t really make out _exactly_ what it was. It was cracked extending from the center to the edges, making its way downward to the bottom of the cake. There were also burnt marks along some parts.

After some time of looking at the _cake_ on the island, Tom looked over at his nervous boyfriend, who was not meeting his eyes but was more interested in fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. “So…” Tom started.

Harry was worriedly biting his lower lips, but he decided to be brave about it and make his parents proud, “I baked it,” after a few seconds of silence he continued, unsure, “for you.”

“Well sweet-tart, what are we waiting for let’s break into it.” Tom smiled charmingly at his younger lover, the same kind of irresistible smile that would have many captivated. 

“Wait! You’re eating it?!” Harry shot a look of disbelief at Tom, which only brightened Tom’s smile, “Why, of course darling, you made it for me after all. So- yes, I absolutely must.”

Harry watched as Tom went around the island to get the utensils and a plate. When he made his way back, Harry’s anxiety was at an all time high, and he’d bet it was taller than Ron, Remus, and Tom combined.

And Harry watched what he could only say was the saddest sight he’d ever seen. Tom had cut into the cake and to Harry’s utter disappointment and dread, it crumpled. _Crumpled!_ Like some kind of biscuit or cookie, it felt like a betrayal to him. And for being the traitorous cake it was, Harry glared at it with as much murderous intent as he could muster.

“sweet-tart,” Harry heard Tom chuckle out, and it completely snapped him out of his plot to murder that wretched cake. “If you keep glaring, I’m afraid I may end up with indigestion.” Tom joked to ease the tension from Harry, which seemed to have worked from the way his tensed shoulders slumped.

Harry huffed, softening his eyes as he looked at his lover, who was smiling at him like it was all sparkles and fireworks and not as if he’s about to some deadly concoction. And just as Tom’s fork dug into the slice, Harry thought he possibly couldn’t let his boyfriend eat it. To his horror he saw a piece of _eggshell_ in the cake, only strengthening his resolve. “ **Stop!** ” he yelled out, arms flailing out to take away the plate from Tom.

“I can’t have you eat it, as much as you are a git sometimes, I possibly couldn’t.” 

“Harry, if you’re worried about me getting food poisoning or something, trust me gem, I’ve dealt with worse life threatening situations.” Tom had an amused smile as he stood there with his now lonely fork.

“Yeah I don’t care, I definitely cannot have you dying on me- well, I can’t have it tracing back to me anyways. God knows what your sycophants would do to me, don’t even get me started on Barty and Trixie.” Harry made his way over to the trash can, not even bothering to scrape the cake off but throwing the whole thing out with the plate.

Harry made his way back, sitting down in one of the chairs near Tom, he let out a sigh leaning into his boyfriend. “I’m sorry Tom. I’ve been single for so long I totally forgot I was maybe dating, I mean I don’t know are we even official? As much as I like thinking of you as my lover or boyfriend are we really? You always tiptoe around this subject.” Harry frowned, narrowing his eyes at the thought, shooting the figure looming over him an accusatory look.

“Like, as a single pringle I didn’t give a damn about couples, it was basically a day for couples to be so sickeningly sweet and loving. It felt like they were trying to just rub it in our faces about how they’re _not_ in the single club. It’s basically just like any other day for me. It didn’t occur to me until yesterday that you may not think that way, and I stayed with Remus learning how to bake. I wanted to make you something instead of _buying_ it and I mean you pretty much have everything already, so that was already a bust. And you had been talking about going to this place that sells fluffy jiggly cheesecake.” Harry practically finished in one breath.

“Alright, alright sweet-tart,” Tom moved so he could properly look at his distressed lover and clasp his smaller hands in his larger ones, thoroughly encasing them. “How about we make one together, hmm? Would you like that?”

Harry let out a huff of air, resigning from the idea of making one by himself, “Yeah, lets do that.” With that Tom looked up the recipe and they started on making the fluffiest cheesecake there is.

\--

“ **Holy Shit!** How is it possible for it to froth up this much. I mean it barely filled one tenth of the bowl before using the mixer. It’s so airy like a cloud.” Harry eyed the cheesecake batter in awe.

“Did it not fluff up as much when you practiced with Remus?” Tom asked as he lined the pan with parchment after which he proceeded to fill the pan with the batter.

“Well, no. It didn’t fluff up as much when Remus taught me how to bake it, not even with Ron. Ugh! It was worse when I had to do it, forget about it being airy, it was _runny_. And when I tried to fix it by adding more flour, it became too thick and almost doughy.” Harry made a face, frowning at the memory of making that traitorous cake.

“What did you put in it to make it so fluffy anyways?”

“Hmm, it’s the ratio of baking soda to baking powder and the motion in which we mixed it.” Tom met Harry’s eyes, a smug smirk in place, he added, “And having talent only these hands can produce.”

Harry rolled his eyes at the statement, leave it to Tom to be so arrogant about making the batter correctly. Even if it wasn’t as easy as Tom made it seem and he actually struggled miserably with it, Harry would not admit that, “With an ego that enormous, how did you possibly even get in through the door.”

Tom nodded, a dazzling smile gracing his already too handsome face, “Many people can’t pull it off but alas I am not many people. It’s a skill that comes with being Tom Riddle, what can I say it’s not easy being me.”

“Mr. V, only you would be able to make a comeback that is more conceited than the one before. Even that prat, Malfoy, couldn’t reach the grounds you walk let alone your height in this field.” Harry retorted.

“Why all the praise today, my dear? I’m afraid if you keep inflating my ego, I may perhaps get blown away with the air.” Tom placed a hand to his chest for an extra dramatic affect.

Harry let out a faux gasp, one hand touching his lips and the other touching his chest as if that was a truly terrifying notion, “And what a shame that would be, the blow to the human race would be unprecedented.” 

“Oh, darling, it may be a disservice to the human race but a _tragedy_ for you. I mean how will you ever survive without me, you're practically addicted.” Tom filled up a flatter larger flat pan with water.

“Wait! What is the water for?” Harry asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

“While in the process of baking the cake may dry out, but the water adds extra humidity keeping the cake moist and airy.” Tom answered back, as he placed both pans into the preheated oven.

“While we’re waiting for that, would you like to make a sweet drink to go along with it? How about hot chocolate?”

“Hot chocolate? How could I say no to chocolate. Being raised by Remus my addiction to it has only grown.” Harry was about to get up from his seat but he was pushed back onto it.

“Don’t worry gem, I’ll make it and you can sit there and look pretty for me. My own gorgeously stunning muse, something every artist needs.”

Harry cheekily replied, “Tom, you’re literally just making hot chocolate.”

Tom tutted at him, “But my love, making food is but just another form of art.” Harry decided to stop the banter there in interest of just watching his boyfriend make his… _art._

\--

“This is the fluffiest thing I have ever eaten,” Harry gushed out with a mouthful of the softest cheesecake he has ever tasted. “It tastes amazing and the hot chocolate makes it sublime.” He finished as he washed down the bites with gulps of hot chocolate, that left him feeling warm.

Tom smiled, pleased at the happiness exuding from the ravenette. “I’m glad you like it.” Harry beamed at his taller boyfriend, green eyes alight with joy, they looked like shimmering emerald jewels, “want a bite?” he asked as he offered a chunk of the cheesecake.

Tom’s maroon eyes darkened to point that the red tints of his eyes were no longer discernible. Tom leaned in right next to Harry’s ears, in a low sultry voice, he whispered, “Are you offering, _love_?”

The warmth of Tom’s body and his voice that was definitely for the bedroom startled Harry, making him drop his fork. A resounding clinking sound echoing through the now quiet room.

Tom watched through half lidded eyes as the suggestive tone and innuendo sent Harry’s whole body flushing a delicate shade of red on his tanned skin, making it look sun kissed. He was drinking in every curve and angle of Harry’s body to the way his pupils dilated, threatening to swallow the greens of his eyes. His lover was truly an irresistible muse.

With a shuddering breath Harry answered, “yes.”

Tom dragged his lips against Harry’s ears moving along to place soft pecks along the jaw as his mouth made its way to his lover’s soft plump lips. Tom softly sucked on them, eliciting a soft moan. He could taste hints of sweetness as he bit a little harder to get access to Harry’s mouth.

Harry readily opened his mouth, just as greedy to taste and feel the heat and weight of Tom’s tongue in his mouth. The moment his tongue met Tom’s, they swirled around each other avariciously. The sweet taste of the hot chocolate and the smell of Tom’s cologne had him spiraling. It had him wanting and craving more, making his head spin.

Tom was just as hungry for more, he grabbed the other’s hips and brought it flush against his hips, giving it a hard thrust. This action had Harry moaning into their fervent kissing. He could feel Harry wrap his legs around him, creating any friction he could against each other's erection, and in response he moved his hips in shallow thrusts.

After some time they parted from each other’s lips, now red and swollen. They both looked feverish from the lack of oxygen and feeling of ecstasy.

Tom looked down at his panting lover, how exquisite he looked and how much more so when he’s bare of all his clothes. “How about we take this to the bed sweet-tart, hmm?” Tom asked, his sultry voice now low and husky from arousal and lack of oxygen.

Harry grabbed Tom’s face to bring him down and gave it another chaste kiss, whispering out a yes against his lips. Tom grinned wolfishly as he gave his lower lips a bite, slowly pulling at it as Harry watched the motion with heavy lidded eyes before it was let go.

Tom made his way around the island to get something from the refrigerator. “What’s that?” Harry asked, a bit puzzled.

Tom turned and looked at him, running his tongue across his teeth, sucking at his canine. The sight had Harry’s stomach in knots and heat pooling in his lower extremities. “Melted chocolate,” Tom’s grinned, “I heard it tastes best in bed.” The implication had Harry reddening more than he already was, he felt like if this continued on any longer he’d just burn out.

“It’s cold enough now,” Tom grin widened like a shark, barring all his teeth, pointy and all, “hmm, I imagine it will do _wonders_ against your flushed skin. I guess we’ll find out won’t we.”

Harry gulped.

\--

Soft streams of light came in through the windows, some catching in the sheer curtains. It illuminated in the room, some of the light rays reflecting off surfaces casting a radiant glow on the ceilings and walls. It was quiet and peaceful.

Harry woke up to something gleaming against his eyes. He blinked his eyes open, slowly taking in the bright light surrounding the bedroom. Each time, something kept glinting, reflecting unwelcome lights against his bleary eyes.

He shuffled around in Tom’s arm, finally resting his head on the other’s chest, to find the cause for the rude awakening. On the hand resting on Tom’s chest, there was a ring on his… pinky finger?

Harry grabbed the hand to examine the weird placement of the ring. This motion stirs Tom out of his sleep. He blinked, lazily smiling down at Harry, “Good morning sweet-tart.” he greeted, voice gravelly from having just woken up. He leaned down to place a kiss on Harry’s temple.

“You know for a man who says he doesn't like wearing jewelry because they’re too gaudy, you wear them a lot.” Harry commented, playing around with the ring on his lover’s finger.

Tom snorted which had Harry raising an eyebrow, “What? It’s the truth.”

“Darling, I don’t know if I should be amused or concerned about your obliviousness to your surroundings.” with the questioning glance that Harry gave him, he continued, “Check your left hand dear.”

Harry took his hand out from under the thick blanket, and just like Tom’s hand, there was a similar ring on his pinky. “First of all I am a _very_ observant person I'll have you know but I just woke because of the light reflecting off your obnoxious ring,” Harry looked up, grinning cheekily he added, “just like it’s owner I guess.”

Tom chuckled, the sound rumbling through his chest, vibrating against Harry’s skin. He cuddled in closer, Tom’s arm encasing him closer to him. “So why on the pinky? I mean that’s a strange place, isn’t normally placed on the ring, middle, or index finger.”

“It’s a promise ring.”

“Yes… it’s still in a weird place.”

“Do you know where pinky swears originated from?” Tom continued on when Harry shook his head, “from Japan, it’s called yubikiri. Something along the lines of cutting your pinky finger off in return for breaking the promise.” Tom mused, but Harry was anything but smiling.

“Wh-what do you mean promise,” he started frantically, trying to get up but the firm hold of Tom’s arms made it very difficult. “Tom! You fucking ass. I didn’t make any promises-” he cut himself off, only to cry out, “I don’t even know what it’s about.”

“I’m being serious Tom, I can’t easily give a part of my body away so easily. Do you see this body, do you know just how much extra work and love Remus and Sirius had to put into taking care of this body? I can not have someone _cutting_ off my finger for a promise I didn’t make or know about. My dear god no, how it would break my parents heart. I’ve already been a bad son by mingling with you, they would probably have a heart attack once they find out just _who_ my new boyfriend is. _And,_ before you start- yes, you are the kind of bastard who _would_ actually go along with it and freaking cut off your own lover’s pinky just to prove a point. Tom, I love you, yes even your psychotic tendencies and all but I- I don’t know about _this._ ”

Tom merely quirked a brow at his sweetheart's rambling, finding it amusing. “If I remember correctly, last night you were actually very _eager_ in giving as you put it _‘a part of my body’_ away, do correct me if I’m wrong.”

Harry merely hit Tom on his chest, showing his displeasure for having had his words used against him. Although his cheeks were tinted red, bringing up memories of last night. “I’m being for real Tom.” Harry huffed, the warm air warm against Tom’s exposed chest.

Tom chuckled, “My beautiful gem, trust me when I say that no parts of your body is to be cut off. It will not be harmed in the first place or caused pain to… unless of course we’re talking about some indecent pleasurable pain.” Tom laughed at the glare sent his way, but it was purely too cute for him not to.

“Don’t worry love, the promise is mine to make. I know I’m not a good man or a decent one at that.” Tom looked into Harry’s eyes, smiling affectionately, “I can’t promise I can love you properly and it may be an obsession on my end but I haven’t felt this way for anyone before. And to be honest I don’t think I would change myself either because if I did, I wouldn’t be me anymore and I don’t want to because it is _this_ Tom Riddle that is thoroughly infatuated and bewitched by you, Harry Potter-Black. This ring is my promise for the many more vows and oaths to come in the future, between _us_.”

Tom grinned widely, it was broad, cheerful, and sweet just like a child’s, it was innocent. “So pinky promise.” Tom held out the pinky finger with the promise ring.

Harry really, _really_ tried to hold in his tears this time but damn was it hard. His heart was swelling so much it was going to burst and burst it did. With that, his tears also came cascading out his eyes like a waterfall. 

“Agh! What the fuck! There's only so many times that I can cry. My eye bags are going to be deeper than you could go if I have to rub away my tears one more time. It’s really unfair because I’m so dehydrated, so where the fuck is all this water-work coming from. Next thing you know, I’m dying because all my blood cells has shriveled because my body decided to be stupid and use it for tears. Stupid, stupid human emotions.”

Harry met Tom’s maroon eyes head on, determined. He moved his pinky finger where the promise ring was stationed and bent it around Tom’s. The two rings clinked and a sound ringed out, “I accept your promise and I also pinky promise that there will be many more _us, we, ours, you and me_ in the days, months, and years to come _._ ”

Tom let out a laugh, his eyes shining with unshed tears, “My lover truly has a penchant for the theatrics.” Tom moved his hand to wipe away the tears from Harry’s face tenderly.

Harry scoffed playfully, affectionately smiling at his partner in life, “You do _know_ that I was raised by _the_ Sirius Black and James Potter right, it practically runs in the genes. in blood and spirit. _Plus_ , you’re not one to speak about being dramatic, you really had these rings done to resonate with each other didn’t you.”

“Why, of course love. I had them specially done to only resonate with each other. There’s no other that could quite make the same sound, just as there is no other that resonates with _our_ love. It’s ours and ours alone.”

“Gosh when did you become such a sap, you put Shakespeare to shame.” 

“As I said before, it’s not easy being Tom Riddle but I make it work.” Tom finished with a wink.

They laughed and cuddled with each other. Content in each other’s arms.

Etched into the inner side of their rings were each other’s initials with another single word.

_Horcrux._

For they have a piece of the other’s soul embedded deep within their own.

A promise for many more promises to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to finish writing this and proofread it and now it's around 7 am, why did I decided to write it in barely a day's worth of time but who needs sleep anyways o(╥﹏╥)o it's okay happy times calls for sleepless nights.
> 
> I decided to add Wolfstar cuz they deserve to be happy taking care of Harry, no more dying, I'm giving them their well deserved and overdue happiness. Because dammit they get to be happy with no more sad times. Except for Harry but he figures it out, he's got the spirit.
> 
> Sorry if I teased you guys with that scene and not give you the bedroom scene with the chocolate.
> 
> But I hope you guys liked it.
> 
> Edit: I'm dying, I was editing this and I realized I had missed the part where I wrote geico instead of gecko 😭, it was probably that lack of sleep but I can only imagine what people thought reading it 😂.
> 
> Until next time, ADIEUヽ(〃＾▽＾〃)ﾉ


End file.
